


Campfire Story

by cptsdgavino (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Storytelling, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cptsdgavino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huddles around a campfire<br/>There's a tale I have to tell<br/>Of a human stuck in purgatory<br/>In love with an angel who fell"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Story

**Author's Note:**

> okay so lots of links:
> 
> inspired by this tumblr post: http://bouncycastiel.tumblr.com/post/67284226093/myangelofdemons-doyoueverfeelfeels  
> poem summary by: http://crymethecocytusriver.tumblr.com/
> 
> and I'd like to thank by lovely beta Riley who always fixes my mistakes <33

There's a human in purgatory.

 

He's the most beautiful and terrifying thing you'll ever see. And if you see him, you'd better run.

 

Dean Winchester and his own humanity is like a beacon. It’s a sort of siren's song, if you will. It draws you in, keeps you fascinated and intrigued, and when you venture too close, you're crushed into splinters against his rocks.

 

See, I knew this one vampire, right? He watched as his buddy was drawn to Dean Winchester. Said he was covered in blood and dirt and he was absolutely gorgeous. Said he was the scariest thing he'd ever seen. And it turned out, the dumbass fell in love with him.

 

His buddy, the one who came too close, was dead before he saw Dean Winchester. He came up behind him, pinned him to a tree and held a blade longer than my arm up to his neck. Said he only asked his buddy one thing and one thing only. In a voice that sounded as though he just drank gravel he asked; "Where's the angel?" His buddy didn't know, so his head was gone before he could blink.

 

There's rumors that if he asks you in that terrifying voice where that angel is and you actually know something about something, he lets you live a whole extra minute. Sure, there are a few who have seen this angel, but most say he doesn't exist. They say that Dean Winchester is searching in vain for an angel who's already dead. And it’s ultimately agreed upon that he's in love with this hypothetical angel.

 

Love does frightening things to humans. Turns them to monsters (and not our kind of monsters either). Makes them insane and dangerous. Willing to kill anyone and anything that threatens their loved one; that's why Dean Winchester is so dangerous, kills so quickly and efficiently. He's so in love with this rumored angel he's the worst monster in monster hell.

 

There's a human in purgatory and he’s a living hell. I’d tell you that if you see him you'd better run, but that’s just a waste of breath; you're already dead.

 

But of course, this could all just be a campfire story.


End file.
